Me, My Friends, and the X Men
by Eponine3
Summary: The title says it all. Be afraid...


Me, My Friends, and. The X Men  
  
  
  
~^~^~^~Disclaimer (and an explanation^_^ You're gonna need it)::: K, They're mine, all mine, I made them up, I drew them, I was all the writers, 'cept the crappy ones of course, and. and. Er, I just had a vision of Stan Lee standing over me with a hatchet. I own myself. Joy owns Joy, Gabe owns Gabe, Graham owns, er. himself. and Fran owns Fran. Yeah, they're real. Be afraid, citizens, be very afraid! Oh, and Joy is co-writing with me. So the interjections (thingies in this ~blahblah~) are her out of content remarks. More or less. Anywho (her, word, not mine!), on with the show!!! Mwahahaha..  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~  
  
Emily, Joy, Gabe, Fran, and Graham woke up to a very, very, different world. Having gone to bed in their normal dorm rooms, (except in the case of Joy, who was a dam. er, 'scuse me, darn day-student. No offense, Joy, we love you anyway) they woke up in obviously different ones. Obviously because these had actual house kinda carpets, not those cheap school kinda carpets we get stuck with. Er, sorry.  
  
So they converged into the hallway. Fran and Graham wore rather, well, I'm-Still-Asleep-Where-Am-I-Though? looks, Gabe looked confused, and Joy and Emily looked hyper and somewhat alarmed. Not that this was a change or anything, mind you.  
  
"Wha???" Fran said.  
  
"Huh???" said Graham.  
  
"Ummmm." said Gabe.  
  
"Where the hell are we?!?!?!!?" said Emily.  
  
Joy just bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "I dunno, I dunno, I dunnoIdunnoIdunnoIdunn-"  
  
"Shut up!" Graham interrupts.  
  
Joy frowns and smacks him upside the head.  
  
"That hurt!"  
  
"That's the point, Enstein!"  
  
By now, Fran, Gabe, and Emily had wandered off. Fran was looking for someone she knew, Gabe was looking for a computer, and Emily. was just. well. she wasn't sure and neither am I. She's Emily. What do you expect?  
  
Meanwhile. Joy suddenly looks up from Graham, who currently had his face buried in the floor, a fistful of hair in Joys grasp and her arm around his throat.  
  
"Hey," she said, letting him go. He choked and gasped for air. "Where'd they go?"  
  
"Gack. Splutter. Uck. Hey. Where'd they go?"  
  
"I just said that, you pea-brain."  
  
"Don't call me a pea-brain!"  
  
"Well, why not??? It's accurate!"  
  
Graham dove at Joy. Joy dove at Graham. They were about to kill each other when Wolverine walks down the hall.  
  
"Oh my God." Joy whispered.  
  
"What? What?" Graham said, his face again buried in the carpet.  
  
"Hey bub, you must be the new kids," Logan said, grinning approvingly at them. "Nice hold."  
  
"Oops," Joy replied as she dropped Graham.  
  
"Oof," said Graham.  
  
"Weren't there supposed to be more of you?" Wolvie said, leaning casually against the wall.  
  
Joy didn't say anything. Her jaw was hanging oddly askew, her eyes were wide, and it was a good thing Logan wasn't a telepath.  
  
"Ummmm, yeah.. I think. Uhhhh. Somewhere, yeah somewhere!" Graham said.  
  
"So you don't know where they went?"  
  
"Well, we were kind of busy," Joy said, snapping out of her trance.  
  
~Joy then teleported over to were Emily was and bashed her over the head several times for the wording of that last sentence: 'Ahhhh!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!'~  
  
"Well, we were kind of busy," Joy said, snapping out of her suuuuurpriiiise.  
  
~'There! Ya' happy now??' 'Quite. Thank you.'~  
  
"Oh, wait, are there any computers nearby?" Joy continued.  
  
Logan grinned wolfishly (~'Honest, no pun intended!'~). "Hell yeah." He led joy down the hall.  
  
Graham stood where he was, groaned, rolled his eyes, and walked in the other direction.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Well, it sure is a big round room," Gabe said. Then he realized what he had said. "Note to self: No quoting the movie, subconsciously or otherwise." Ponders. "But it is a big round room."  
  
The door behind him slid open. Gabe turned and Wolverine, followed by Joy, walked in.  
  
"Hey, you're. you're Wolverine," said Gabe.  
  
"Yup. How'd you get in here?" Wolvie asked.  
  
"The door was open."  
  
"But. Jeannie was the last one in here and she never slips up." Logan stopped as a wicked snickering issued from behind him. He turned to look at Joy, who averted her eyes and whistled the theme from X Men Evolution. At his raised eyebrow, Joy gave him her most innocent look.  
  
Logan grumbled to himself, "I'm gonna get the professor fer this."  
  
"For what?" Gabe and Joy asked.  
  
"Fer. Fer leavin' the flamin' door open!"  
  
"But I thought you said Jean." Joy started.  
  
"You ask too many questions."  
  
"Yup," said Joy.  
  
"Oh," said Gabe.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Graham wandered the hallways of the mansion aimlessly, looking for. bark mulch, how the hell should I know? Oh, wait, nah, he was probably looking for Becca. Poor Becca.  
  
He was passing a room when a sound came from within. 'Becca!' he thought. He opened the door.  
  
Rogue screamed and dove for the cover of the open bathroom door. "Ya little!"  
  
"Hey. You're not Becca," he said as he followed her in.  
  
Rogue, now wrapped in a towel (thank God), yelled, "No shit, ya little pervert!"  
  
Graham decided this was a good time to leave. His thought process was aided by the fact that Rogue had just risen into the air and was balling her hands into fists at her sides.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" yelled Graham, running out into the hallway, screaming and closely pursued by Rogue.  
  
"Ah'm gonna kill ya'!!!"  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Emily walked out of the elevator and down the white washed hall in the underground level. She stopped in front of a huge metal door. 'Ooooh.' she thought. She pressed a few random buttons and the door slid open.  
  
Inside, giant robots swarmed around an object Emily couldn't see, some walking, some flying. Then the object flipped over the head of one robot and the machine exploded. The object landed in front of Emily, who said, "Wow."  
  
Gambit straightened, "'Ello, mon p'tite."  
  
"Hi," squeaked Emily, "You're Gambit."  
  
"Oui."  
  
Emily giggled somewhat hysterically.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
  
  
Graham ran out of the mansion and into Iceman on the pool deck.  
  
"Oof," they both said.  
  
"Who're you?" Bobby asked, picking up Graham from the ground and shaking him a bit.  
  
"Graham. Who're you?"  
  
"Iceman, master prankster."  
  
"Seriously?? Me too!"  
  
"Oh really...."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Fran walked around until a flying Southern Belle ran her over. Rogue flew back and helped her up.  
  
"Are ya'll alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm... I'm... You're... You're..."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So you can fly."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Why were you flying?"  
  
"Some little twit walked in on me."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yup. Ya' haven't seen 'im, have ya'? Short? Squeaky? Not too bright?"  
  
"Yes! That's Graham! I bet he was looking for Becca. He always is. He's so annoying!"  
  
"So he's always like that?"  
  
And with that, Rogue and Fran sat and complained about their mutual evil midget.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Joy and Gabe followed Wolverine on the tour of the mansion. Joy and Kitty clashed in the rec room. Then they went down to the Danger Room, where Gambit was showing off in front of Emily.  
  
Joy elbowed Emily. "...Purple..."  
  
"It's black, dammit, black! Have you no eyes?!?!?!" Emily screamed at her.  
  
Gabe elbowed Joy. "...Julian's gay..."  
  
"You die!!!!" Joy screamed as she ran past Emily and chased Gabe down the hallway.  
  
Logan switched off the Danger Room and Remy switched over to Emily. Emily found that she needed to sit down immediatly. Gambit sat next to her. Emily started giggling again. Everyone paused and looked down the hallway as first a rush of air, then a smell of smoke, then a voice, evidently Gabe's, bellowed, "Ow!! What the hell was that???"  
  
They heard softly, "Ummm... uh.... ummmmm.... I... I just threw fire at you... I... I just... Oh my God..."  
  
Remy, Logan, and Emily looked at each other. Gabe and Joy walk back. One shoulder of Gabe's shirt is burnt off.  
  
"I didn't mean to... I really didn't..."  
  
"Here we go.." Wolvie muttered.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Graham stood in the darkness of the closet where Iceman had stuffed him, 'as a joke'.  
  
"Haha, very funny. You can let me out now!"  
  
Down the hall, Bobby snickered.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*! !*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Fran was sitting with Rogue when the first explosion rocked the mansion. they ran out onto the front lawn, stopping only to let Graham out of the closet. Magneto hovered above the ground, throwing balls of magnetic energy everywhere and blowing up... stuff... Then he did something and Fran was thrown back against the wall. Just before she hit, Gabe dove out the building and caught her.  
  
"Thanks..." Fran said, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"No problem..." he said. Then some sparks danced between his hands. That ended that... for the moment...  
  
~Joy says I'm gonna die for that. I don't care, heehee!!!! ^_^~  
  
Emily, Graham, and Joy ran out. Red and black feathered wings grew from Emily's back and Wolverine-claws shot from her knuckles. Joy's back sprouted red and black, dragon-like wings and started throwing fireballs at Magneto. Emily dive-bombed him with her claws. Graham ran under him, squeaking ear-piercingly. Gabe and Fran ran out, Gabe pitching balls of electricity at Magneto and Fran using her new-found telekinetic powers to pitch rocks and stuff at him.  
  
The X Men stood in the open doorway, watching the fight.  
  
"Interestin' powers," Logan remarked.  
  
"They stole my wings..." Angel sulked.  
  
"Don't worry, Warren, yours are better," consoled Psylocke. ~Joy adds, Meanwhile thinking, 'And his are all white and sissy, too.'~  
  
Within a few minutes, Magneto gave up ("Shut up! Shutupshutupshutup, you evil little midget!!! AAAAAHHH!!!!"), and flew away. Emily and Joy chased him a while, then came back. They all headed to their rooms to shower and change into their new X Men uniforms. (Yay!) Well, all except Graham, who just went straight to the rec room with Nightcrawler.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1 


End file.
